


By Love Wasted...

by Black_Moon_Rising



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Moon_Rising/pseuds/Black_Moon_Rising
Summary: A bleach One-Shot idea that hit me while I was listening to Saints: by Echos, the title and story were more based on the quote at the beginning but I guess I still kinda based it on the song too.Basically Ichigo after the Blood War had enough Lies and False Truths, so he Disappeared after killing the woman he Never loved and seeing the offspring she produced as nothing more than a weakling and Ywach's eventual new vessel, Enjoy!
Kudos: 8





	By Love Wasted...

Loving Her was a fuckin' betrayal of his heart, wait did even have a heart? He was Half hollow after all and She hated that, She could never accept him for what he is and he Hates it. She acts like a fuckin' Saint but she's little more than a baby bird, a weakling, No Angel is that baby bird who'll Never fly, No Saint is that woman who fears him, He even had a child with that weakling, Pathetic! The damn shitstain's only Ywach's vessel, He Hated that damn Quincy King, He Hated the weak offspring that the little flightless bird brought into existence, He wanted to Destroy Them! to Erase Their Existences and Wipe Them from His Memories and Disappear so that NO ONE could use Him as a tool or weapon again!

_"so then King are we killing them or ya' gonna keep blabbering about the monstrous Malice and Hatred in here?"_ Zangetsu asked, oh Ichigo loved that hollow of his, after all, his Hollow- or rather, Zangetsu was the only one who Never Lied to him or hid things from him, even that Bastard Aizen never lied to him, hell he even SAVED him, which is ironic really because Ichigo was always told that the man was the Villain, but after the Blood War, man he couldn't understand the Shinigami I mean all he did was stab their so-called 'God and Savior' and poof the Fuckin' disgusting thing was dead; the Shinigami used him, Kisuke used him, They All Fuckin' used him Damn Them, Damn Them All! Ichigo walked towards the kitchen he pulled the substitute badge from his pocket and tossed it out the open window before looking at the mirror above the sink he grinned so viciously even his hollow-zanpakuto was internally terrified but also so proud "I think I need a makeover and a dead body," Ichigo said aloud as he grabbed the largest knife he could from the knife block and slashed both wrists horizontally before dragging the blade up his arms and slashing his throat viciously, Ichigo's soul came out of his body as he hoped, but his body wasn't quite dead yet which he definitely couldn't have so he took his smaller blade and repeatedly stabbed his body until he could finally feel the connection sever completely, Ichigo was officially a deadman and he loved the feeling, he felt blood on his hands, he licked it before grabbing his face and laughing psychotically "Zangetsu, anyway we can change our appearance this short hair is terrible and I feel so much better after killing myself" Ichigo stated as he stopped laughing, Zangetsu nodded _"well for starters take a look in the mirror, and then long hair or shoulder length?"_ the hollow-zanpakuto asked, Ichigo looked in the mirror and noticed himself in his vasto lorde form without his mask "long hair, definitely love the long hair Zanny, any chance we can get a different color though, the orange of my hair will attract the reapers more, they'll know its me right away when they come lookin'" he replied, Zangetsu nodded _"well I got an idea, how's about white to orange fade? Also instead of your white horns, we'll use my black horns and blade arms assuming I can still use them, of course, we'll still need some hands and the white skin can stay as we're both the same color in that department"_ the hollow-sword stated "I'm liking where this new looks going Zanny, hey got an idea for ya' how about one of my eyes and marking's remain the same brown and we have the other our normal color with black markings" Ichigo replied inwardly _"damn that's cool, like a half-n-half kinda thing, not sure if I can do it but I might can get us an extra limb, ya' know like a tail"_ Zangetsu stated, the once carrot-top chuckled a bit "that could be useful, hmm can you somehow replicate our old bankai coat" Ichigo asked, Zangetsu had to take a moment to think _"well it was technically a reishi based thing the old man made but I think I might be able to replicate it a little with your help, we should probably do a white one so the reapers have a harder time figuring out its you"_ Zangetsu quickly replied helping Ichigo to change their outfit and manifesting a long and bladed tail "this kind of reminds of the arrancar, speaking of, that's probably going to be my best place to disappear since the reapers don't dare step foot in Hueco Mundo, but that'll have to wait I have people to kill and memories to burn, little shitstain will be home soon too with dear old mommy, then they die!" Ichigo said starting to laugh "I wonder if the little birdy will remember this form, I hope she screams in complete terror and shock at my dead and lifeless body" just as Ichigo finished he heard the door unlock, he flashed in front of the door and stabbed a hand through the door and yanked Kazui straight through it easily snapping the child's neck and laughing madly as the child's lifeless body fell to the floor, Orihime crashed through the door and saw her child outside of his body "mom something killed me, but I don't know where it went" he stated as Ichigo's corpse was sent flying at the two, the two snapped their heads towards a dangerous howl that they were both so very familiar with, a hollow, "I'll kill it mom don't worry!" the stupid carrot-top boy charged at the hollow, who easily side-stepped and stabbed the boy where his chain would be were he a normal human, the boy was then bisected and faded into spiritual particles, he was gone. The Ginger mother now pissed, well as pissed as a tiny flightless bird could be sent her combat power at the hollow who killed her 'husband' and child "foolish woman you've sentenced yerself to death charging at me, sad you don't even remember Inoue, I never should have protected you all these years," the hollow spoke before bursting into a fit of laughter stabbing the charging woman in the head and chest, the hollow tore her soul out immediately and stabbing her straight through her soul chain with two-bladed arms and bisecting her as well "goodbye Inoue, you've deserved this for so long, and I'll never have to hear or see, or sense that Quincy King again, goodbye World of the Living perhaps you've treated me well, my life was good but now I'm free" Ichigo replied opening a garganta instinctually and disappearing into Hueco Mundo, to hopefully never be seen or heard again.

....Slowly he dissolves by hidden fire consumed....


End file.
